Lynx
by SM-Ikemen
Summary: Hanya antara aku, kamu, dan kucing hutan di atas langit sana. Warning: Dalem sono, tapi yang paling penting Uke-Genderbent. RnR plz...


Akhirnya! Cerita ini selesai! #hosh-hosh Saya mau nyoba ikut kontes Valentine Infantrum, jadi... ya tak tulis aja, itung-itung nambahin pengalaman~

Selamat Baca~

* * *

><p>Prompt: Neri no Hoshizora (Neri's Starry Sky) – Kagamine Rin &amp; Len<p>

Warning: OOC, OOT, abal, gaje tenan, first POV, uke-Genderbent, Girifem!Pan ahead, pendek sangat, ketidak-akuratan informasi astronomi, dll.

* * *

><p>14 Februari, -year unknown-<p>

Malam ini sangat cerah. Bintang-bintang bertaburan di langit. Aku menatapi mereka dengan tenang. Tiba-tiba, mataku tertuju pada sekelompok bintang yang membangkitkan kenanganku.

Lynx.

Rasi bintang favoritnya. Artinya kucing hutan, jenis kucing yang sangat cantik, katanya. Aku jadi ingat sesuatu.

-Flashback-

"Ah... Sakura, kau lihat itu?" tanyanya. "Apa?" "Lihatlah kemana aku menunjuk. Bintang itu. lebih tepatnya, barisan tiga bintang itu." aku melihat ke arah yang ia tunjuk, dan menemukan kelompok bintang itu. Tiga bintang yang berjejer di tengah terlihat jelas. "Itu Orion. Pemburu. Bintang diatas sana," ia menunjuk bintang yang agak jauh diatas ketiga bintang tadi. "Namanya Heka. Di kiri, ada Betelgeuse sementara di sebelahnya bernama Bellatrix. Di bawah kanan, namanya Rigel." Jelasnya. Aku sendiri hanya bisa ber-'ooh'-ria karena, ya... aku baru mengetahuinya.

Kemudian, hening sebentar, sampai tiba-tiba ia mengedarkan pandangan ke langit dan berkata, "Lihat, itu Lynx." "Lynx?" tanyaku. "Ya. Itu kucing hutan. Makhluk yang cantik. Dari dulu, aku ingin sekali melihatnya langsung."

"Henapa tidak ke kebun binatang saja, Herakles-san?" tanyaku. "Maksudku, aku ingin melihatnya langsung di habitatnya, Sakura." Jawabnya. "Oh, emmm... aku juga cukup tertarik. Bagaimana rupanya kucing itu, dari semua yang pernah kau dengar?" tanyaku. "Katanya, ia memiliki jambul aneh di ujung kedua telinganya, dan ukurannya sedikit lebih besar dari kucing biasa." Katanya. "Kau tidak tahu warnanya?" "Tidak terlalu. Ada macam-macam, mungkin."

* * *

><p>"Kau... mau pulang ke Yunani?" tanyaku. "...Ya, ada tugas lagi. Aku harus kembali dulu." Jawabnya sambil menata kopernya yang kebanyakan berisi baju, dan juga tiga bola benang baru untuk kucingnya di rumah.<p>

"Aku juga ingin mencari kucing itu. Kudengar ia hidup di hutan-hutan dingin eropa. Jika aku sudah kembali lagi, aku janji, akan kubawakan fotonya untukmu." Janjinya. "Baiklah, Herakles-san. Hati-hati." Pesanku, menyembunyikan sekotak cokelat yang kubuat untuknya sebagai hadiah hari Valentine tahun ini di belakang punggungku.

-Flashback Ends-

* * *

><p>Itu semua terjadi bertahun-tahun lalu, dan ia belum juga kembali sampai sekarang. Aku jadi sangat khawatir, bagaimana jika saat itu adalah Valentine <em>terakhirku <em>dengannya? Apa dia tak akan kembali? Ia terkadang mengirim pesan, tapi entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini tak ada kabar apapun.

Aku, karena Lynx itu, sekarang benar-benar rindu padanya, dan sedikit marah pada diriku sendiri. Kenapa aku tak bisa menyampaikan hadiahku padanya saat itu? setidaknya, ia bisa tahu kalau aku mencintainya, meski kita saling berjauhan sekarang.

Aku berharap ia kembali. Aku mulai merasa tidak kuat jika ia pergi lebih lama lagi, apalagi selamanya. Aku mulai berpikir, jika memang itu saat terakhir kami bertemu, aku akan terus mengingatnya.

Aku ingin ia tahu, aku... menyukainya sejak dulu. Aku tak akan melupakan kejadian ketika kami terkunci di ruangan yang sama, ketika kami merawat kucing bersama, dan semua kenangan lainnya ketika ia masih disini.

"Sakura," sapa seseorang. "Ini, ada cokelat, titipan dari Ivan." Rupanya, itu Toris. Ia membawa sebuah kotak putih polos yang terbungkus rapi. "Hanya sebagai teman, katanya. Emmm... aku pulang dulu, ya, nanti Ivan marah." Ia segera pergi dari tempatku.

"Sendirian..." kataku, dan kembali mengamati bintang-bintang. Tiba-tiba, seseorang memegang pundak kiriku. "Hei Sakura," ia memberikan sebuah kotak merah dengan hiasan bunga tulip. "Terimakasih, Sadik-san. Ini..." kataku bingung. "Sama-sama. Tenang, hanya sebagai teman kok..." jawabnya.

"Kau masih memikirkannya, kan?" tanyanya. Aku mengangguk lemah. "Tadi dia menitipkan pesan. Katanya, kau tunggu saja di sini. Dia akan datang segera." "Kapan?" tanyaku, tapi Sadik sudah pergi duluan.

Aku kembali mengamati bintang. Tak terasa, air mata muncul di pelupuk mataku. Tiba-tiba, aku mendengar suara yang sudah sangat kukenal. "Ah, Sakura, tak kusangka kau punya penghayatan yang tinggi... dan itu dia Lynx."

Aku sekarang sangat bahagia dan bingung pada saat yang sama. _Ia... sudah kembali?_ "Herakles-san... kau... sudah kembali?" tanyaku tak percaya. "Ya... menurutmu, aku siapa lagi?" tanyanya balik.

"A-Aku..." kataku agak tergagap. Mukaku memerah. "Kangen..." aku langsung memeluknya erat-erat. Ia nampak agak kaget. "Kau ingat, waktu itu aku janji membawakan foto lynx itu? Ini fotonya. Lumayan lama untuk dapat yang bagus, Sakura. Itulah sebabnya... aku cukup lama tidak kembali." katanya, menyerahkan beberapa lembar foto.

Aku melihat-lihat foto itu. seekor kucing unik yang, pada kenyataannya memiliki jambul di telinganya dan berwarna kuning kecokelatan.

"Mmm... Herakles-san, aku..." "Apa?" tanyanya. "M-Menyukaimu. Selamat hari Valentine, Herakles-san. I-Ini..." kataku agak tergagap, mengambil sekotak cokelat yang bentuknya persis seperti bertahun-tahun lalu dan memberikannya ke Herakles. "Kotaknya masih sama seperti bertahun-tahun lalu, saat kau hendak pergi dan aku tak sempat memberikannya. Tenang, meski kotaknya sama, coklatnya masih baru... Ngomong-ngomong... Apa k-kau m-mau jadi... pacarku?"

"...Terimakasih, dan ya." katanya, menjawab kedua pertanyaan itu sekaligus. Aku memeluknya erat-erat. Setidaknya, ini bukanlah jarak permanen antara kita, sehingga kami... telah bersatu kembali.

* * *

><p>Mmm... ini pertama kalinya saya nulis untuk kontes, jadi... bagaimana? Tolong review-nya~<p> 


End file.
